


Если бы программисты занимались космической контрабандой

by ShatrisLerran



Category: Firefly
Genre: Crack, Fun, Gen, Retelling, Universe Alteration
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевозка контрабандных грузов в программерском стиле. Перестеб популярного в айтишных кругах текста <a href="http://royallib.com/book/nesterenko_yuriy/esli_bi_programmisti_stroili_doma.html">"Если бы программисты строили дома"</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Если бы программисты занимались космической контрабандой

**Персефона, доки**

Ура! Нам предложили крупный контракт на перевозку кучи грузов, обещают много денег и премию за срочность. У всех бурный энтузиазм. Выпили на радостях 2 ящика пива.

Заказчику не нравится выражение "как только, так сразу". Требует назвать конкретные сроки. Темный, ничего не смыслит в технологиях перевозки нелегальных грузов.

Обсуждали сроки доставки. Выпили 3 ящика пива. Кейли говорит, что с учетом необходимого ремонта тут всей работы на пару дней. Значит, на самом деле на неделю. В итоге в контракте записали месяц, хотя раньше, чем за полтора, вряд ли управимся.

Джейн пошел сдавать бутылки.

Обсуждали способы доставки. Уош предлагает наконец взлететь и окольным маршрутом по Периферии. Зои настаивает, что надо долететь по-быстрому, и по дороге еще пару заказов исполнить. Самый радикальный проект предложил Джейн: продать весь груз в соседних доках и пропить выручку. В Альянсе, говорит, сейчас так считается круто. Напомнили ему, что заказчик требует именно доставку контрабанды по адресу. Пытались решить вопрос партией в докобол, не получилось. Джейна с его радикальным планом запинали сразу, но между Зои и Уошем вышла традиционная ничья, закончившаяся в постели. В итоге каждый будет следовать своему плану, летим по Периферии, исполняем пару заказов, и при этом попытаемся не попасться, кэп настаивает на этом пункте.

**Где-то в глубоком космосе**

Позвонил заказчик по защищенному каналу, интересовался, как дела. Перенаправили сигнал на шаттл Инары, пусть она его заговорит.

Кэп говорит, что пора начинать работать. Сговорились они, что ли? Нарисовали в кают-компании плакатик "Доставку осуществляет компания "Serenity" (www.serenity.ru)". С чувством выполненного долга едим клубнику, купленную на аванс.

**Вайтфолл**

Первый груз доставлен. Сообщили заказчику. Он интересовался, почему груз оказался на трех разных планетах, почему коробки разваливаются и почему половина отсутствует. Объяснили ему, что это специальные ограничения демо-версии. Отмечаем в баре этап, гордые собой.

Кэп протрезвел первым и долго ругался. Мы думали, что Джейн выпил все пиво. Оказалось хуже: мы забыли про то, что следующий груз был скоропортящийся. В контракте это, конечно, описано, но ведь документацию читают только ламеры.

**Где-то в глубоком космосе**

Все еще летим. Уош рассчитывает очередной обходной маршрут, кэп собрал дополнительные заказы, Кейли жалуется, что двигатель барахлит. Джейн чистит оружие - готовится отстреливаться от заказчика.

У "Серенити" не работает трансглюкатор. Зависли между двумя точками назначения. Кейли жалуется, что проектировщики трансглюкаторов - полные ламеры.

Прибежал Уош, обуреваемый идеей. Предлагает сделать отсеки для контрабанды изменяемого размера. Говорит, заказчик будет тащиться. Сказали ему, чтоб не выпендривался.

**Реджина**

Приходил человек от заказчика. Спрашивал, почему груз доставлен не по тому адресу. Объясняли ему про силу всемирного тяготения и искривление пространства. Он все выслушал, потом сказал, что он, конечно, в нашем деле ничего не смыслит, но у заказчика компаньон заказывал такую доставку и ничего, долетели без искривлений. Потом Уош ляпнул при нем про свои изменяемые отсеки. Человек, естественно, загорелся и настаивает, чтоб делали именно так. Дважды блин.

Кейли спрашивает, не придется ли разбирать весь корабль ради отсеков изменяемых размеров. Уош уверяет, что нет - будто бы и у стандартных отсеков есть такая недокументированная функция.

**Где-то в глубоком космосе**

Убеждали кэпа, что взять у заказчика груз заново не получится. Демонстрировали ему расчеты на калькуляторе. Кэп ругался, кричал, что калькулятор придумали ламеры. Потом все-таки согласился лететь дальше и с горя очередной раз поругался с Инарой.

**Бомонд**

Кэп с Зои традиционно отметили день битвы в долине Спокойствия. Джейн пошел сдавать бутылки.

Вспомнили, что у нас глючит трансглюкатор, и послали Кейли с Уошем покупать новый. Инара требует скостить аренду за шаттл, типа за релаксацию заказчика по телефону. Кэп против.

Вернулись Кейли с Уошем. Трансглюкатор не достали, зато достали крутейший модулятор голоса, чтоб Инара иногда могла отдохнуть от переговоров.

Модулятор тоже глюкавый попался! Заказчик был в бешенстве, потому что успел наговорить много интимных вещей, прежде чем выяснил, что с ним говорил Джейн. Инаре пришлось обещать личную встречу, ну и, ясное дело, опять с кэпом поругались.

**Опять где-то в глубоком космосе**

Летим по прямой, но крайне медленно. Кэп ругает всех ламерами и собирается заняться оптимизацией.

Кэп оптимизировал двигатель. Сам, нет бы Кейли попросил. В результате просвистели мимо точки назначения. Возвращаемся. Сроки поджимают!

Уош, наконец, доделал свои изменяющиеся отсеки. Тестировали. Выяснилось, что при изменении размеров отсека в нем пропадает груз. Кроме того, наблюдается ряд побочных эффектов. Например, появляется клеймо Альянса на товарах, которые до этого были чистые. Жаловаться на судоверфь бесполезно - они скажут, что нечего пользоваться недокументированными функциями.

**Все еще где-то в глубоком космосе**

Звонил заказчик. Спрашивал, нельзя ли внести в контракт небольшие изменения. В частности, почему бы не продать товар на первой попавшейся луне и пропить вместе с ним выручку. А то Альянс докапывается, все равно деньги отмыть не получится. Нейтрализовали Джейна прежде, чем тот успел открыть рот, и вежливо, но твердо объяснили заказчику, что он не прав. Нам еще побочные заказы бы исполнить. Заказчик согласился и потребовал Джейна поговорить без модулятора. Надеемся, что с учетом интимных подробностей в прошлый раз Джейна он к себе на работу не переманит.

Грузы продолжают пропадать, хотя изменяемые отсеки мы больше не трогали. Видимо, это какой-то независимый глюк. Какой, искать уже поздно, так что летим дальше. Кэп говорит, попробуем объяснить заказчику, что это сделано в целях оптимизации.

**Ариополис**

Убедили заказчика, что нам нужен еще день для окончания разгрузки. М-да, ну мы вчера и наработали... А в общем, не все так страшно. Груз доставлен, ну и что, что по частям, главное, чтобы кэп задобрил Инару, и она первая встретила заказчика. Джейн после предыдущего разговора с этим дятлом сидит в каюте в обнимку с Верой и отказывается выходить. И еще - успеть до завтра развесить на месте исчезнувшего груза заглушки с изображением коробок и ящиков.

Yes! Yes! Мы сделали это! Отмечаем завершение контракта. На полученный гонорар Кейли купила запчасти и починила трансглюкатор, поэтому мы успеем удрать, прежде чем заказчик проверит груз, который мы доставили...


End file.
